The Assaulted
by mushimio92
Summary: Riza Hawkeye face an attacker that she could not fight back. Roy rushes to her desperately, will everything be alright?


"Good night, Black Hayate." She said and petted the fur of her faithful side kick of a dog

The dog snuggled beside her, and dug itself deeper into her blanket.

Riza closed her eyes peacefully; her thoughts disappeared as she sank into calmness…

All of the sudden, she felt weight above pressing her into the mattress, pressure she had not felt before.

"Wake up, lieutenant."

"Wakey wakeyyy…"

She felt the sharpness of a silver blade run down the sides of her stomach.

Riza opened her eyes, and her hands instinctively grabbed her trustworthy weapon hidden in the sides of the bed.

"Uh no"

Twice, she felt it stab through her wrist.

She heard the thud, her weapon side away beneath her side drawer.

The dagger had drawn blood; she felt warmness trickle down the sides of her fingers.

He pressed her down using the back of his arms

She yelped softly in pain.

"Bad decisions, Ms Hawkeye"

Riza felt her chest constrict as she struggled to draw breathe to speak.

"Who…the hell are you…?"

Her vision was blurred but she felt her attacker lean forward, his face close of hers. She felt his stubble rub against the sides of her neck.

"Nightmare…both yours and the dear colonels'…"

His words brought cold chills down her spine, his voice icy and mechanical. Riza felt herself shiver.

The threat cleared up the fuzziness in her head; it was at this moment Riza realized that she had left herself too vulnerable.

Her legs were tied to two bed post, spread out and tightly; so tight that it was cutting into her flesh.

"Guessed you realized what is going on…" The attacker muttered to himself, he rubbed his cheeks against her shoulders sensually. His lips travelled across her bare shoulders excitedly.

At an instant, she bent her head forward and found his earlobe. Without further hesitation, she bit down hard.

The attacker recoiled and Riza felt droplets of blood splatter down on her face.

Riza spat out the piece of flesh, "You deserve it!" she hissed.

Darkness enveloped her, she felt herself drifting away by the impact of his fist on her skull.

"Ms Hawkeye, I like your kind…"

His fingers travelled up her nightgown and tore the fabric, her mouth was forced open and the fabric stuffed in unceremoniously.

"A fighter, a resister…"

His hands wrapped around and squeezed her breasts; she clenched her fist and punched in wild directions before sinking into darkness once more.

"A soldier"

He pressed his face against her bare navel and licked it, his head travelled downwards; she cried out into the fabric, sweat ran down the side of her head.

"But what you are inside… beneath the façade, you are…"

He pressed himself against her, teasing at her entrance. The silver dagger in his hands, and evidence of it being used mercilessly scratched across her skin in many places.

Riza felt herself breaking down, she had resisted long enough as much as she could possibly bear.

"Just a woman…"

She had not felt pain in this manner in her life, not even a gunshot or being sacrificed for alchemy could compare to what she was experiencing.

The attacker would not let up; he had gotten his prize and had his fun with it.

Nearly, 4 hours went by and he continued his assault, putting himself into her, ravaging her insides both front and back. He knew he had broken her mentally; she had stopped resisting at last. He could no longer feel strength within her.

But even that was not enough, he pulled out the fabric from her mouth – it was drenched with saliva and tears. His victim was still conscious abet doll like, grin formed across his face. He put himself deep inside her once more, and went for another round without a hint of mercy.

Riza felt the fabric leave her mouth; and that was all she knew, no thoughts came to her mind…She had no strength to…

Her body reacted instinctively to the attacker but she made no sound, only tears slide down her face as he withdrew from her. Her lips bled deep red, to show how much she refused to give him the satisfaction he desired from her.

"You are good…Ms Hawkeye… Even after all this, you can still resist… Training with the military pays off isn't it? _Never give what your enemies want_

"Good night then…"

Riza snapped awake for the fourth, fifth, sixth time? She could not keep count; she kept drifting from consciousness to darkness. Her jaw hurt considerably and her face sore and warm.

Her chest ached badly though the pressure was no longer on her. Stabbing sharp pain pulsated throughout her body. She whimpered in agony as the intense soreness between her legs and the raw flesh sting riveted through her skin.

Her attacker had cut her loose, she could move herself slightly but the strain both physical and emotional was too just simply too much to take…_Colonel; please don't ever see me like this…. _

She closed her eyes and for the second time in her life, wished she could die…

"Black Hayate!" He yelped, seeing the heavily injured dog slumped across his door step. His heart raced, when he realized that the dog had been stabbed twice.

Roy Mustang bolted to his telephone "Havoc! Get me an ambulance; something has happened to the lieutenant. I am going to check on her!"

He carried Black Hayate to the sofa gently, the dog whined weakly. "Don't worry; I am going to her now. Stay here, Kain and Havoc will be coming soon, hang in there."

In a matter of seconds, Roy dashed down the street into his car

He knows the lieutenant was capable to take care of herself but the wounds on Hayate unsettled him.

In the back of his mind, he hoped he wasn't too late…


End file.
